Dyskusja:Profesor Nathaniel Zib
Może Zib to ten robot. Co o tym myślicie?--Zapomniany Makuta To JASNE '''że to Zib.Pracuje przy komputerze do którego przychodzą informację. A poza tym to niemożlliwe żeby można było zobaczyć robota bez nazwy i nazwę niczego.Mantu7 12:21, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) A czy ty myślisz że w całym mieście tylko Zib dostarcza te info? Po za tym widać że to kobieta...--DARNOK 2 12:26, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Jeszcze nigdzie nie było potwierdzone że to on a nie ona.Mantu7 12:31, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Owszem. Ale jednak cię zacytuję:"...Pracuje przy komputerze do którego przychodzą informację. A poza tym to niemożlliwe żeby można było zobaczyć robota bez nazwy..." W tym zdaniu twierdzisz że Zib jako jedyny/jedyna wprowadza info. Otóż właśnie że nie.--DARNOK 2 12:37, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) To kobieta. Po wyglądzie można poznać. A w ogóle to nie powinno być napisane w szablonie "wojownik", bo ona nie walczy. Lord Vox 17:33, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Dajcie mi jakikolwiek dowód że to jest Zib to se dam spokój. Po prostu nie chcę na wiki pomyłek.--DARNOK 2 17:56, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Na Hero Factory.pl było napisane "...gdy Zib przesyła kolejne zadanie". A co robi robot na obrazku? Przesyła informacje. To najlepiej pasuje. Poza tym strona jest dość dziecinna, a raczej nie pisali by tam o kimś, kogo na stronie nie ma, ani umieszczali zdjęcia kogoś, kto się nie pojawia w tekście. Lord Vox 18:00, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Aha. Czyli uważasz że jak jest wielka Agencja to mają tylko jednego robota/pracownika do wpisywania Danych?--DARNOK 2 18:09, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Zwracam uwagę na ostanie zdanie: '''Poza tym strona jest dość dziecinna, a raczej nie pisali by tam o kimś, kogo na stronie nie ma, ani umieszczali zdjęcia kogoś, kto się nie pojawia w tekście. Lord Vox 18:13, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) Tekst był mówiony przez Prestona Stormera. I nie było tam zdjęcia "ziba". Był na zupełnie innej stronie. A jeśli niby każdy kto się pojawia w tekście ma być na foto to ten chłopczyk to pewnie Meltdown co?--DARNOK 2 18:24, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) W takim razie kim według ciebie może być Zib? Lord Vox 17:40, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) To pewnie szpieg Von Nebuli!!! żart XD. A tak w ogóle to Zib to może też być Hero Pod. BionicleFan Który przesyła zadanie? Bez sensu. Wychodzi na to, że sam sobie zadanie przesyła... Lord Vox 18:00, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) Taa... To by było dziwne. A wiecie co, Zib jest dziewczyną, bo na zdjęciach wygląda, jakby miała na sobie kiecki(suknie). BionicleFan I jeszcze ma coś, czego chłopaki nie mają... Lord Vox 18:05, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) Do Voxa: Nie widać, co dokładnie robi. A jeśli gra sobie w pasjansa na kompie? - Ludzie, Zib to chyba robot, nie? A od kiedy roboty mają płeć? Vezok999 19:08, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) W historii było dużo żeńskich robotów, np. XJ9/Jenny (Z życia nastoletniego robota), Sari Sumdac (Transformers) itp. Lord Vox 19:16, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) PSIA MAĆ! Czy wegług was robot który przesyła zadania jest tylko jeden?!--DARNOK 2 16:55, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Nie Lord Vox 17:01, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Więc dlaczego to musi być Zib a nie inny robot?--DARNOK 2 17:03, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) A dlaczego to musi być inny robot, a nie Zib? Lord Vox 17:06, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Ja nie twierdzę że to nie Zib. Ale nie mamy ani jednego dowodu że to jest Zib. Daj choć pięć powodów skoro wiesz to na 100%.--DARNOK 2 17:34, maj 17, 2010 (UTC) Natalie Breez - kobieta. Zib (lub ten robot, który wcale nie jest Zib :-]) wygląda jakby miała z tyłu gowy włosy. A poza tym to coś na tułowiu przypomina jakby stanik lub sukienkę lub inne dziewczeńskie ubranie. Akuumo To wiadomo. Ale nie powinniśmy twierdzić że to Zib jak nie mamy dowodów :-] --DARNOK 2 11:55, maj 19, 2010 (UTC) Pięciu dowodów jeszcze nie ma.Jest dopiero kilka (ale dlatego że to największa możliwa ilość). #Na stronie Hero Factory .com jest podane zdjęcie środka Fabryki Bohaterów.Ten robot pracuje w środku czegoś naprawdę podobnego. #Pracuje przy komputerze. #Na drugim zdjęciu widać jak rozmawia przez jakąś krótkofalówkę. Poczekamy to zobaczymy czy jest coś jeszcze.Mantu7 19:42, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) A poza tym szukasz pięciu dowodów na dwóch zdjęciach?Mantu7 13:47, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) Wiecie...yyy...Zib to nie ten robot.Prawdę mówiąc...wogóle nie robot!Mantu7 09:06, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Według tego Zib to profesor.--Zapomniany Makuta Eee... nie. Nie ma tam nic o tym, że to profesor. Lord Vox 10:36, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Nie, według tegohttp://herofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Professor_Nathaniel_Zib Zib to profesor! Zivo22 09:07, cze 29, 2010 (UTC)